


give me that snarl now, show me those teeth baby

by mommykun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (and when i edited this but shhh), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mommy Kink, Vampire Lee Jeno, Vampires, mommy ten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommykun/pseuds/mommykun
Summary: ten takes care of his baby boy(title from fangs by she keeps bees)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	give me that snarl now, show me those teeth baby

Ten was woken up by whining. It wasn’t unusual in their apartment, just… Surprising to wake up to. He left his room, wrapped in his favourite blanket, and looked at his roommates in confusion.   
“What’s up with the noises?” he whispered. Hendery pointed to the closed door.   
“Jeno. He’s going through something.”

Ten bit his lip. Ah, right. Jeno’s vampire moods were a mystery to them all, but nevertheless, he felt like he needed to help. And so he told the others to scatter, and slowly knocked on the door.   
“Jen?” he said softly. Another whine. He wondered for a while, but finally took it as a sign to come in, and so he did.

Jeno was laying on his bed, face hidden in a big pillow. Ten furrowed his eyebrows. Was he crying?   
“Hey, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Are you okay? Did the guys gift you something from Forever21 again? I told them it’s an asshole move, but I will do it again…”   
The vampire shook his head in silence. Ten sighed and sat next to him.  
“Jen,” he hummed, reaching for his hair. “Wanna tell me what’s up?”

Finally, Jeno lifted his head. His eyes were strikingly yellow, sending a chill down Ten’s spine. _Oh._  
Jeno was hungry.

“How long has it been since you fed?” Ten asked, combing his fingers through the vampire's hair.   
“Not that long,” Jeno pouted. “I’m just…”   
“You’re still growing, fast. You have to remember to _eat_ , baby boy,” he said mindlessly. Jeno slowly moved from his previous position, climbing on top of Ten’s lap. _Adorable,_ Ten thought, petting his hair.   
“You’re shaking, Jen,” he noticed, pulling him closer. “You must be so hungry.”   
“I’m fine,” the vampire whined, but Ten could already see his eyes unfocusing. With the hunger, being so close must have been torture.   
“You have to feed. Now.”   
“But… are you sure? I’ve only fed from a human a few times and what if I mess it up or hurt you or…”

Ten gently placed his finger on Jeno’s lips, successfully silencing him.   
“Mommy’s got it under control, remember?”   
Jeno’s eyelids fluttered. It was so easy to undo him just like that.   
“Yeah, I remember,” he whispered, shifting even closer to Ten. “Can I feed on mommy, please?”   
“Of course, baby.” Ten pulled his hair slightly. “You know I love it when you bite me.”

He didn’t have to say it twice. He felt the piercing pain, and then a wave of pleasure shook his body.   
“Baby, Jen, oh my god,” he moaned, letting his body become light as a feather, with his hand in Jeno’s hair being the only anchor he had, and the only one he needed.   
He felt the fangs leave his neck, Jeno’s tongue lapping the blood like a kitten.   
“Good, mommy?”   
“So good,” Ten breathed out. “Doing so good for me, baby.”  
Jeno _purred_ at that, looking up. His eyes were back to their usual, muted golden shade.   
“Thank you, mommy,” he whispered.

Ten smiled, one of his hands finding its way to the obvious bulge in Jeno’s pyjama pants.   
“Aw, baby boy,” he whispered, playing with the waistband. “Need help with this?”   
“ _Please,_ ” Jeno’s little moan was enough of an answer. Ten giggled at that.   
“Please, what?” his hand finally reached into the pants.   
“Please, mommy…”

Ten liked teasing him, but he wasn’t cruel. He could already see the desperation in his vampire’s eyes.   
“Go on, baby,” he encouraged. “Mommy needs it really, really bad.”   
Jeno moaned against his skin before sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh. Ten grabbed his hair, guiding him and showing him he was still in charge. Even though the vampire venom made him want to melt, he remained focused on his baby.

When Jeno moved way, his lips were bright red with blood. Ten tsked at that, grabbing a fistful of his hair.   
“Such a messy little boy for me,” he whispered. “You’re gonna let mommy clean that up?”   
“Please,” Jeno whimpered, giving him a desperate look. Ten just laughed at that.   
“How pathetic you are,” he whispered, pulling on his baby’s hair. “Can’t do anything on your own, huh?”   
“Please, mommy…”

That was enough to melt Ten’s heart completely. He didn’t show it, though. That was not what Jeno needed. And he was there to satisfy all of his boy’s needs.   
A loud slap was enough to send Jeno into a state of complete submission. He moaned, loud enough for everyone to hear.   
“Good. Who do you belong to?”   
“Mommy,” Jeno whimpered.   
“Yes,” Ten pulled on his hair. “Now, let’s make that clear for everyone.”


End file.
